Bridge's Birthday
by Agreene
Summary: Z gives her boyfriend Bridge a birthday present he won't soon foret.


Bridge's Birthday

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to Bridge. Happy birthday to you." _Everyone sang to the green ranger. Bridge smiled not expecting them to remember his birthday. Everyone was seated around the table in the common room. The table had a big cake with the words happy birthday Bridge written on the cake. The table was also filled with gifts everyone had gotten Bridge.

"Wow guys, thanks." Bridge said sporting a huge grin.

"Let's have some cake. I'm hungry." Boom said.

"You're always hungry." Kat said as the group around the table laughed. Kat, Syd and Z did the honors in cutting and serving the cake.

"I can't wait to see what you guys got me." Bridge said reaching for Syd's present. Syd smacked his hand away. "Hey."

"Not before the cake." Syd said.

"Dude you better listen to her. Sky said.

"Fine." Bridge said continuing to eat his cake. Z was watching Bridge. She and Bridge had been dating for a month now and had not been intimate. She was fearful of hurting him because of his psychic abilities. She thought it might be best that they waited to be intimate. She hadn't been able to find the right birthday present for Bridge. Then it her. Maybe for his birthday they could make love for the first time. She smirked liking her idea.

After eating his cake, Bridge too excited couldn't wait to open his presents. He picked up Jack's present first.

"I wonder what's inside." Bridge said shaking the box."

"Look inside Bridge." Jack said shaking his head at his buddy.

"Alright." Bridge said opening up the small box. Inside was a pair of green racing gloves. "This is cool Jack thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome bro. You kept complaining about you're old gloves so I got you a new pair." Jack said.

"I love them." Bridge said.

"Open mine next B." Syd said.

"Ok." Bridge said opening up Syd's gift. Inside the box was a new toaster. It looked as if some modifications had been performed on it but it was definitely cooler.

"Now this is cool." Bridge said smiling.

"I knew you'd like it. Boom and I modified it to you're liking." Syd said smiling. "Look it even adds the butter for you." She said pointing to a part of the new toaster.

"I love this. Thanks Syd and Boom." Bridge hugged Syd and shook Boom's hand.

"I made this for you." Kat said handing him a smaller box. It's a smaller box than his first two presents.

"Wow." Bridge said staring at the wrist computer that Kat had made him. "These presents are so cool. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Kat said.

"I remember you guys taking this picture. I thought you like to have this." Commander Crugar said handing him a photo frame of the entire group. In the picture were Anubus Crugar, Kat, Jack, Z, Bridge, Syd, Sky and Boom.

"I remember this picture. I'm gonna put this picture up on my wall." Bridge said smiling.

"You have to open up my present now." Sky said. Bridge opened the box. Inside of the box was a game counsel.

"Wow Sky this is awesome."

"I figured you'd like it. We can play whenever you want to." Sky said.

"You got it man." Bridge said high fiving Sky.

"Hey Z where's you present?" Syd asked. Z smiled.

"I'll give him his present later." Z said smirking. "Hey uh Sky can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. Sky nodded and both got up and headed away from the group so they wouldn't be heard.

"What's up?" Sky asked her.

"I need a favor." Z asks.

"What favor?"

"I wanna be alone with Bridge tonight."

"So."

"I don't want you there." Z said.

"You wanna sleep with Bridge tonight?" Sky asked smirking.

"Yes." Z said smiling back.

"So you're his birthday present?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll stay with Syd tonight." He said.

"I'll let Syd know."

"Cool." Was all Sky said before joining the group again. Z smirked again. She'd give Bridge the best birthday present a girlfriend could give her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the party was over, Sky and Jack helped Bridge bring his presents into his room. Z had went into her and Syd's room to shower and change. She was going to show Bridge a good time for his birthday. She had a plan and that plan was to turn him out. Syd came into the room and sat on her bed. She heard the shower turn off and Z exit the bathroom. Her hair was wet. Syd watched her.

"I see someone's getting clean for her man." Syd joked.

"Yeah. I wanna smell good for my man." Z said drying herself with the towel. She put on her black skirt over her bare ass. Syd wondered why she wouldn't wear under wears unless she was planning on fucking. Syd smirked. She watched Z put on her black button down shirt without her bra. She wanted Bridge to have easy access. She begins to comb her hair while blow drying it.

"So what do you have planned for the birthday boy?" Syd asked already having an idea of what Z was going to do with Bridge.

"Well I thought I'd surprise him." Z said code words for none of your business.

"Is that you're way of telling me it's none of my business?" Syd asked smirking. Z looked at her smiling. "Ok. At least tell me how you plan on being alone with Bridge when Sky's going to be in the room?"

"That's easy. He's going to be in here with you." Z said as Syd herself smiled. "If I get laid, then so will you."

"You're awesome." Syd said smiling. "Here let me help." Syd said helping Z to dry her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky is packing his change of clothes, his blanket, pillow and morpher just in case. Bridge is watching him wondering where he's going. Sky smiled thinking about what's to come. Z had planned this so that she and Syd get laid. The only who wouldn't get laid was Jack. Bridge finally speaks to him.

"Just where are you going?" Bridge asked.

"I'm going to stay with Syd for the night.

"OOOH." Bridge said smiling. "You're going to get laid."

"Maybe." Sky said smiling.

"I guess I'm going to be alone tonight." Bridge said laying back on his bed.

"Maybe not." Sky said as he opened the door. Standing there was Z. "Hey Z." Sky said smirking as Bridge sat up quickly.

"Hey, I thought I could be alone with Bridge." Z said.

"Sure." Bridge said as Sky left the room. Z closed the door behind him. "So what's up?" Bridge said trying to sound hip. Z smiled carrying a basket.

"I thought you and I could spend the night together?" She said smiling holding the basket.

"Sure." Bridge said smiling. "What's in the basket?"

"I thought we'd enjoy some dinner before dessert." Z said sitting down across from Bridge on Sky's bed. She began to take out the food for them to eat. Both talked while eating the food Z had brought in. Bridge loved being around Z. He loved her spunkiness. She loved the fact that he could make her laugh. After dinner was done, Z moved over to sit next to Bridge on the bed. Bridge placed the basket on the floor beside the night stand. "So, how does it feel being 18 years old?"

"I'm a man." Bridge said flexing his muscles. Z giggled. "You know you never gave me my present." Bridge said smirking. "Not that I mind it. In my family, we don't give many presents." He was stopped by Z's lips. He smiled.

"My present to you is me." Z said moving closer to him. Bridge watched her a little nervous. Z leaned in and kissed him again. Bridge slowly moves his arms around her waste. Z slid her tongue in his mouth. Bridge returned the gesture. He could feel's bare nipples graze his arm. It was turning him on. He suddenly stopped. Z watched him surprised by this. "What's wrong?"

"This. Us. I mean…." He stopped unable to formulate a sentence. He was trying to gather his thoughts having been so turned on by the kiss. He wanted Z in that way but wasn't sure she was ready. "Z, I want you and I know you said that you wanted to wait but I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to sleep with me because it's my birthday."

"Bridge, I just told you that my present to you is me. I'm not forcing you to have sex with me. I want you to. I know I said I'd wait but I don't think I can any longer." Z said smiling trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Z said. This was all Bridge needed to hear. He pulled Z into him as they locked lips again. Z is on top of him as their tongues fought for supremacy. Bridge's hand move down to Z's tight rump. He gently squeezed them earning a soft moan from Z. She pulls away from the kiss to sit up on him. Bridge watches her. Z removes her button down shirt exposing her breasts to Bridge. Bridge smiled.

"You look so beautiful." He said to her before sitting up on the bed. Bridge begins to suck on her left tit.

"UUUUHHH." Z moans. Her hard erect nipples are being sucked and teased by Bridge. He uses the other finger to trace circles around her right nipple. Z felt herself getting wet beneath Bridge. Bridge's sweats began to rise as his nine inch cock was hard. Z begins to grind her hips into him. Bridge realizes she isn't wearing any panties. This increases his hard on. Bridge moves to suck on her right nipple while circling the other one. Z continues to grind on him. She leans over and sucks on his ear causing Bridge more pleasure. Bridge couldn't hold back any longer. He turned Z over on his bed so that she was on her back. He pulled off his shirt and sweats exposing his chest and rock hard cock. Z quickly removed her skirt exposing her clit. She was completely naked. Bridge separated her legs. Z's pussy was so wet. Bridge placed himself between her legs his cock at the base of her clit. He entered her inch by inch. Z wrapped her legs around his waste. Once completely inside her, Bridge doesn't move.

"FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK." Bridge groans as he savors the feeling of her cunt squeezing his prick. He then begins moving his hips. His balls slap against Z's ass. Bridge's rhythm doesn't change as he burry's his cock inside her. Both moan. Z shuts her eyes as waves of passion runs through her.

"UUUUUUHHHHHH FUCK ME BRIDGE." Z moans as Bridge is pounding her pussy. With their moaning and the sounds of sex filled their room, neither were aware that Jack was outside the room listening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack hadn't been able to sleep. He went to the common room to get a drink of water. On his way back to his room, he passes the room Bridge and Sky occurred, he couldn't help but here some strange noises coming from the other side of room. He decided to listen in on what was going on. He heard two people moaning. Both voices his recognized to be that of Bridge and Z. It didn't take a genius to realize what they were doing. He frowned hating to hear Z moan like that. Jack secretly loved Z but couldn't tell her. Considering she was attracted to Bridge. It broke his heart to hear them go at it like pigs. He shut his eyes and headed back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridge and Z had switched positions. She was now riding him. Bridge had a hold of her ass as Z rode him for all he was worth. Bridge groans as he feels his balls begins to swell. Z looks down at her mate beneath her. She's amazed at Bridge's stamina as he is able to hold his orgasm back. The sweat beads pour down her face onto her tits. Z feels her walls dampen as she is ready to climax. Feeling his fluids climb to the tip of his prick, Bridge pulls Z close to him as they both cry out climaxing together.

"Wow." Bridge said sucking in deep breaths. "That was amazing."

"You're telling me." Z said just as out of breath as Bridge is. She to is catching her breath. "I'm amazed at you're stamina."

"Me to." Bridge said as he and Z chuckled.

"I guess making you wait all this time paid off." Z said smiling.

"Yes it did." Bridge smiled at her. Both are lying on his bed. He has his arm around her waste. His hand is resting on her rump. Z pulled the covers on top of them. "I probably would've lasted much longer considering the fact that it's been a long time since I had sex."

"You're not a virgin?" Z asked him surprised.

"No. It happened before I came to the academy." Bridge said. "Anyway that's a story for another time. All that matters is that I'm with you." He said smiling down at his counterpart. "Z."

"Yes Bridge?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." She said as they both dozed off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the five rangers all met in the common room for breakfast. Jack was eating oatmeal. Sky and Syd were feeding each other eggs and Boom was having cereal. Bridge and Z walked into the common room wearing their uniforms smiling holding hands. Jack saw this and turned his head. Sky was the second to notice this and decided to say something.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Carson."Sky said smirking.

"Good Morning." Z said smiling.

"OOOH. Someone had a great evening." Syd teased Z.

"It was amazing." Z said. "He's got stamina to." She said smiling going over to get her breakfast. Syd decided to follow her getting the dirty details. Sky stood up in front of Bridge.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?" Sky asked.

"It was exciting and by far the best birthday I've ever had." Bridge said smiling.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
